


Pet

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Play, Animal Play, BDSM, Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Care (sort of), Self-Harm, do not copy to another site, do not host work on unofficial apps, leash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Missy demonstrates the correct care and handling of her new pet wolf.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Missy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Referenced self-harm, blood, injury in first chapter.

\- Missy? Find him. PLEASE. Help him.

Missy scans the message, pale blue eyes half-closed, and rubs her knuckles against her forehead. 

She sets the controls for Gallifrey, or what’s left of it. Once her TARDIS is parked properly, she strides through the singing flames and fiery dust towards the centre. It’s completely shattered, without power, without hope, but she keeps going, confident she’ll find him. They are of one mind, after all.

Eventually she sees him, slumped semi-conscious against a marble pillar. His clothes are tattered, his coat missing, his shirt sleeves rolled up. Coming closer, she can see his arms are criss-crossed with livid scars. His bloodied knuckles look as if he’s spent a long time punching something far harder than himself. She gently raises a section of matted hair from his forehead and inhales as she sees a recently-inflicted wound, the size of a fifty pence piece. Clearly, he’s recently hit his head on something. His eyes flutter open, and he gazes blearily up at her.

“Missy?” he slurs.

“Oh poppet,” she breathes out. “What have you done?”

She’s stronger than she looks, but – her stratospheric heels notwithstanding – he’s taller than her and she can’t lift him, so she rematerializes her TARDIS around him instead. 

The brain scan reveals there’s no damage inflicted, no concussion. He’s extremely subdued, as if his internal fire’s gone out. He stands passively next to her console as she undresses him. He whimpers as she carefully peels his clothes away from his larger scars. Then, she clicks her fingers, and the spare nanogenes she stole from the Doctor pour from the console and get to work, glowing as they swirl around the Master’s wounds and heal them. His eyes brighten and focus, and he looks at her, surprised.

She leads him to her marble-and-gold wet room and runs him a bath in the huge tub, pouring in fragrant gels as she does so. His eyes keep closing, and he’s clearly beyond exhaustion. She helps him in, supporting his back as he slides down into the mountainous bubbles, and carefully washes him. She pours water over his hair and finally feels him relaxing into her touch.

Finally he’s clean, and she pulls out the plug, holding him steady as the water drains away. She helps him out of the tub and swathes him in fluffy purple towels, leading him by the hand to her bedroom.

She lays him down, pulling the covers over him, before undressing and getting in beside him. He sighs contentedly as she embraces him, curling into her warmth. She strokes his back. He opens his eyes and gazes at her, trustingly.

“Missy…” he murmurs.

“Shhhh, darling,” she whispers. “You’re tired. Don’t try to talk.”

She kisses his forehead.

“Stay with me,” she whispers. “Just for a bit. You can be my pet wolf, baby. Would you like that?”

He closes his eyes and smiles as he fades into dreams. She kisses his nose.

“Good choice, pet. We’re gonna have a lot of fun, sweetheart.”


	2. Chapter 2

The tail’s a triumph.

She strokes down its length, smiling to herself. Two feet of soft, shining black faux fur, thick enough for her to dig her fingers in, all of it attached to a wide latex plug. She can set it to vibrate at ten speeds, just so he’ll do that delicious whimpering while he’s on all fours in front of her.

He’s not her pet all the time – it’s something they do once a day, during their play hour. It’s true he’s not talking much right now, preferring to lie curled up in her arms as they lie together, nuzzling the side of her neck, while she runs her cool, pale fingers through his thick black hair. 

She’d had to scrub his nails to get rid of the rusted blood underneath them, and now she trims them once a day. He lies in her lap while she feeds him squares of chocolate. It makes him wriggle a bit when she strokes his soft tummy and caresses the silky fluff of his black abdominal hair, but she really can’t help herself, it’s just too irresistible. When she’s busy, he’s content to curl up on her purple chaise longue dressed in a puppy onesie, frowning with concentration whilst watching cartoons on TV. It’s so peaceful, having him under her care. She’ll often look up from her desk to see him gazing at her, eyes soft and trusting.

After dinner, she’ll change into her leather corset and thigh-high boots. She’ll take his hand and leads him downstairs into their playroom. Sometimes, she finds him at the bottom of the stairs and waiting at the door. Inside, he’ll strip for her, fold his clothes and place them on a velvet chair, then stand whilst she fastens his black leather collar around his neck, making him hers.

He’ll get down on all fours on the soft carpet, waiting obediently as she lubes up the plug at the end of the tail and presses it softly inside him. It’s a wide plug and it always makes him whimper a little at first. Gradually, he’ll exhale, relax then start bucking backwards until he’s full and the flared end is snug against him, tail swishing against the backs of his thighs. She’ll stroke his hair as he kisses the soft leather of her boots, all the way down the inside seam to her heels.

She’ll ascend the three steps of the dais and sit down on the plush purple velvet of her throne, eyes fixed on his as she slowly spreads her legs. She smiles as she watches him licking his lips at the sight of her, pussy exposed and glistening.

“Eager, aren’t you?” she murmurs. “But you’ll have to wait, darling.”

He’ll watch her as she reaches down and strokes herself, arching against the velvet back of the chair. She’ll moan with pleasure as she holds herself open with the fingers of her left hand whilst plunging in three fingers from her right, spread out and wanton. She’ll grin to herself when she hears him panting.

She’ll come, howling, the gilt and velvet room spinning and darkening at the corners of her vision until it rights itself. 

“Heel”, she’ll sigh, and he’ll crawl slowly up the steps and kneel at her feet. She’ll offer him her soaked fingers to lick, one at a time, and the way he closes his eyes as he sucks them, the feel of his mouth on her flesh, turns her on all over again.

“Good boy,” she’ll say. “Just think of all the fun we’re going to have.”


	3. Chapter 3

On this occasion, she’s got something new for him.

“Close your eyes, darling,” she murmurs as he crouches on all fours before her. She picks up the black leather leash from the throne and attaches it to the brass ring at the back of his collar.

“You can open them again, sweetheart,” she whispers, leaning back on the throne and spreading her legs. He looks up into her eyes, his head on one side. She smiles, and tugs gently on the leash. She presses the remote with her other hand, setting the plug of the Master’s tail to a low vibration, earning a whimper from him, then reaches down and ruffles his hair.

“Such a good boy,” she murmurs, reeling him in closer until his mouth is level with her crotch and she can feel his hot breath against her.

Missy sees herself in her mind’s eye, spread out and glistening before her devoted pet, and the thought itself is enough to make her gasp. Hand tightening on the leash, she gasps again as his long tongue swipes against her sensitive, soaking flesh, licking from the base of her cunt to her clit and back again. 

She arches her back against the soft velvet, and reaches towards the arm of the throne, pressing a button. A wide mirror slides across the ceiling, showing her resplendent, panting form and the Master crouching with his face between her legs, where he belongs. More mirrors emerge on the opposing walls, and she spreads her thighs further still to get a better view.

Gazing up at her reflection again, she pulls down the front of her corset and starts playing with her nipples, pinching and stroking them, and oh, doesn’t she look gorgeous? Her cunt floods and the Master lets out a low growl, sucking hard and shaking his head from side to side. He knows not to use his teeth, though – she’s trained him well. 

She lifts her feet off the floor and spreads her legs over the arms of the throne, letting him push his face hard against her flesh as he laps at her. His lips are hot and soft, and his beard feels like silk. His back’s shiny with sweat. The side mirrors show his erection’s pressing hard against his abdomen, and she can tell he’s dying to come, but she won’t allow it, not just yet.

He lets out a growl as he licks her harder and faster, and it’s heavenly. She’s humping his face, now, whilst looking up at their reflections, her rouged mouth opened wide and her raven-dark hair spilling against purple velvet. She tweaks her nipples again, her reflected mouth groaning in sympathy.

He sucks her clit, hard, and she erupts, keening, gripping the leash in her right hand whilst holding on tight to the arms of the throne, everything a blur. When the room rights itself again, she sees him crouching in front of her, panting, his face shining with her juices. She reaches down and strokes his hair.

“Good pet,” she breathes out. “Would you like your reward, now?”

He whines and smiles in response.


	4. Chapter 4

He looks up at her, trusting, as she takes hold of the leash again and stands, her knees feeling slightly unsteady. She ascends the three steps to her throne. This time, she kneels in front of it, resting her torso on the wide seat. Her nipples contact the soft material, velvet against velvet, and she shivers with pleasure.

She can feel his eyes on her as she spreads her legs, displaying herself for him. Like a bitch in heat, she thinks, and the thought makes her flood with delight. Two beautiful animals fucking in a forest clearing underneath the indifferent moon. She gives the leash a little tug.

“Come to Mummy, there’s a dear,” she murmurs.

She hears him padding up the steps behind her on all fours then feels him nuzzling her hip. She turns to look at the side mirror. His eyes, with their incredible dark fringes of lashes, are closed, and he looks so sweet, so devoted. She smiles as she tugs the leash again.

“Up, darling,” she whispers.

He raises himself up onto his knees behind her, and she feels his chest, his silky black body hair pressing against her back. He props himself up on his elbows as he kisses her neck, her shoulders.

“There’s a good boy,” she murmurs. “Mount me, love.”

He whimpers as he ruts against her, trying to find purchase. On the third attempt he succeeds, the head of his cock sliding inside her, and the heat, the stretch is simply perfect. She tugs at the leash.

“More, sweetheart,” she murmurs. “Mate me.”

She holds her breath as he slides in all the way, then out, then starts slamming into her, hard and fast. He gasps and snarls as he thrusts inside her and she laughs as she snakes her right hand down and starts stroking her clit and the base of his thrusting cock. In the mirrors, they look powerful, gorgeous; the two alphas of the pack, mating with no sense of shame or caution.

The insides of her thighs are wet, and she holds herself open for him as he pounds her, the heel of her palm pressed against her clit. His teeth scrape the back of her neck and she comes, howling, the sound reverberating around the room as she clenches against him. She feels him shuddering as he comes deep within her with an inhuman shriek, filling her with wave after wave of cum, until finally he collapses against her.

They lie still, panting, the fingers of her right hand interlaced with his, until she feels steady enough to speak again.

“There, pet,” she coos. “You make Mummy so happy. Did you like that, darlng?”

He presses his cheek against hers, then nuzzles her hair.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For DawnThorn. Thanks for the prompt!

The Doctor exhales, relieved, then kneels on the floor in front of Missy. Missy caresses her shoulder as the Doctor rests her head on Missy’s thigh.

“You’re sure?” she breathes.

Missy smiles, tenderly. For her.

“I’m sure.”

The Doctor takes Missy’s hand in hers.

“Thank you.”

It’s time. Missy tightens her hand on the golden leash as she leads the Doctor down the steps into the playroom.

“Pet?” she calls out. She can hear him breathing in the shadows. “I’ve brought you a friend to play with.”

Now at the bottom of the steps, the Doctor descends onto all fours. What a beautiful sight she is to behold, Missy thinks. The long, golden fox tail alone is a work of art, and it glimmers in the half-light. As with the Master’s wolf tail, she has controls for the plug currently inside the Doctor. Hours of fun all round, she thinks.

She reaches down and strokes the Doctor’s face, strokes the golden faux fur ears that match her shining hair. The ears form the apex of a golden bridle, attached to a wide rubber bit in the Doctor’s mouth. It’s as comfortable as anything, but if the Doctor wants things to stop at any time, she needs to tap three times on the floor.

The Master emerges from a corner on all fours, and Missy steps back, settling herself down on a chaise longue to watch. He sniffs the air as he approaches the Doctor, as she watches him with wide eyes, blonde hair falling in her face. He growls, and the sound reverberates straight to Missy’s crotch.

He sidles around behind her, and Missy holds her breath. Nudges the Doctor’s tail aside, and Missy hears a surprised “oh” from the Doctor as he buries those lips of his straight into her pussy and starts licking her.

Missy smiles in satisfaction. The mating’s getting off to a good start, she thinks. Their eyes are closed in concentration, the Doctor resting on her elbows, raising her rump towards the Master’s face as he thrusts his long tongue inside her. Her beautiful, rose-tipped breasts swaying. His cock pressed hard against his stomach.

The Master breaks away, licking his lips, then crawls over the Doctor, getting himself into position. He growls as he thrusts gently, trying to find purchase, reaching down to nip at the Doctor’s neck in frustration. Missy can see the Doctor squirming, trying to help him. Eventually, he sinks deep within her and sighs deeply.

Missy lies back on the couch, spreading her legs as her hand moves downwards. They’re so gorgeous, so utterly focused on each other, like they always have been. The whole room could be on fire right now, and they wouldn’t notice. Naturally, she’s recording this event for posterity. There’s always something you can miss the first time around, with these two.

Their adorable tails are twined around each other. Missy toys with the controls and switches the Doctor’s plug to a juddering buzz inside her. The Doctor lets out an adorable squeal of surprise – really, it’s the sweetest thing – and bucks. The Master growls and bites the Doctor’s shoulder in retaliation, thrusting harder inside her.

Missy strokes herself faster as she watches them. She switches on the control for the Master’s plug, and he lets out a shriek in response, his hands clawing at the floor as he climaxes inside the Doctor, whilst the Doctor whines and takes him.

It’s wonderful watching him scream, as he comes again and again, the Doctor red-faced and bucking against him. Missy climaxes to the sight of his cum flowing down the inside of the Doctor’s thighs. Gasping, she turns off the plugs, and collapses down on the couch, the Master and Doctor following her.

Once she’s recovered, she walks over and takes off the Doctor’s bridle. With the Master’s help, they get her to sit upright, and hold her until she recovers. She nestles her head against Missy’s breasts, smiling faintly, and decides not to speak, for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

The next evening, Missy leads the Doctor and the Master into the playroom and watches as the two of them descend to their knees in front of her. She smiles. As she’d hoped, the two of them are becoming very obedient in their games. They’re learning, fast. 

She reaches down and strokes the Doctor’s golden hair, and her fake fur ears. The Doctor isn’t wearing a bridle or bit, this time, and there’s a good reason for this. The Master leans in, nuzzling his face against the bare skin of Missy’s thigh above her thigh-high boots. She wonders if he’s jealous, as she ruffles his hair.

She reaches down and takes the Master by the hand and leads him up the steps of the dais, towards the throne, and hears the Doctor whimper as she sees her mate being led away. She turns and looks at the Doctor.

“Patience, darling,” she murmurs. “You’ll get your turn.”

She smiles at the Master, as she presses his shoulder, encouraging him to sit on the throne. His eyes widen as he feels the plug of his tail shifting inside him with the unaccustomed angle, but it’s all part of the overall plan.

She takes hold of his right ankle and secures it to the base of the throne with an elaborate series of black leather straps, before doing the same to his left ankle. She wraps a wide band of leather around his chest, before clipping it to a device at the back of the throne. She leaves his arms free, because she wants his hands on her.

Missy stands back and surveys her handiwork. He’s panting slightly, legs spread wide, cock standing to attention against his abdomen, securing him into place. She feels something nuzzling her hand, and she looks down to see the Doctor gazing up at her with wide, adorable eyes. Missy chuckles.

“Oh, poppet!” she murmurs. “Have I been neglecting you?”

She takes both the Doctor’s hands in hers and raises her to her feet, giving a sideways glance at the Master as the two of them kiss. Missy closes her eyes as the Doctor’s hands wander over her form, pausing to circle and pinch her perky red nipples as they peep over the rim of her corset. Missy gasps and laughs in delight as she cups the Doctor’s breasts, pinching her pebbled nipples, relishing the way the Doctor gasps into her mouth as they kiss. She breaks away and kisses the Doctor’s neck.

“Down, darling,” she murmurs, and she hears the Master give a strangled gasp at the sight.

He watches, eyes shining as the Doctor licks Missy between her legs, hard and fast and slow, and Missy pulls at her hair and laughs. They’re so desperate for her.

She keens as she comes for the first time that evening, hips juddering against the Doctor’s mouth as the Doctor takes her clit into her mouth and sucks, hard. Playroom, throne and all shimmer in her vision. She can here someone screaming, and she thinks it may be her.

Smiling blissfully, she strokes the Doctor’s hair in playful affection, then walks up the steps to the throne. She straddles and kisses him, palming a hand up his cock and marvelling once more at how firm it is. She’s going to have fun playing with it tonight that’s for sure.

She shifts around until she’s kneeling upright on the throne, facing away from him. She takes his cock in a soft grasp and starts undulating her hips as she rubs her wet pussy against it. It feels divine against her and in no time at all she’s gasping again. She feels him writhing behind her, his groans getting louder and louder until finally she takes pity on him and fits the head of his broad, weeping cock against her pussy.

She descends in a delicious glide, the two of them moaning uncontrollably as he fills her. Missy looks down to see the Doctor watching them intently from the bottom of the steps, eyes wide, and she smiles.

“Come and join us, poppet,” she murmurs. “I’m sure you know what to do, dear.”

The Doctor crawls up the steps, taking a moment to gaze at the wonderful sight of the Master and Missy joined together, his cock stretching her as she rides up and down on him, before she starts licking them both.

And Gods, is the Doctor ever good at this, Missy thinks, as she keens and twists her fingers in her hair. The Master is bucking up behind her, his hands roaming over her and twisting her nipples as she comes, hard, for a second time. Desire starts spiralling in her all over again as the Doctor sucks her clit for the second time that evening.

It could go on for hours. She’ll make sure it does.


End file.
